Chris and Andy's love story
by estelacastro0706
Summary: a iguana named Andy fell in love with an alligator named Chris the story will go from first dates to marriage life I have plans in future chapters
1. Sirana meets chris and  helping around

**i don't own the characters they're own by fattydragoniet****i own my oc who's is Andy's sister in this story i had writer's block for two or three months watching the YouTube video vending machine inspired me to write this fanfiction, the story starts now **(Andy's POV)

"ever since i saw Chris outside of Alfie and mine's coffee shop the Hideout i had this feeling in my chest"

"my heart beats fast and when we met he seems nervous and clenching his hands i asked him to see him tomorrow so i can make him another hot chocolate for him and hoping tomorrow comes faster"

"chris was on his way to his dorm room from class and getting a hot chocolate feeling happy and he felt a bit less nervous around Andy"

"Andy's young seventeen years old sister sirana was fast asleep upstairs and ready to go work in ten hours from now Andy fell in his bed blushing and smiling before he fell asleep underneath the blankets"

"Alfie was drinking tea downstairs and smiling that his plan worked out well for Andy and Chris hoping for the best in their future and went upstairs by eleven p.m. and going to bed soon"

"sirana was smiling in her sleep that her older brother had talked to the guy he had a crush on and to remember to high five Alfie after work"

"around four a.m. sirana woke up and took a shower and got ready for work left andy and Alfie a note that she'll be back at two p.m. after she picks up more marshmallows and milk for the shop"

a few hours later...

sirana came from work and the store saying" Andy and Alfie I'm back from the store" she went behind the counter and putting the milk and marshmallows away and hugs her brother and Alfie

chris was curious about who's sirana? and Andy said" chris meet my little sister sirana and sirana meet Chris"

sirana said" nice to meet you Chris i hope my brother has been nice to you"

everything was good at the coffee shop chris and Andy chatting with each other sirana was cleaning up tables and chairs in the shop and I hoping that one day Andy will ask Chris out on a date sometime.

to be continued...


	2. asking out Chris on a date and romance

a few months later of andy and chris getting to know each other and sirana and Alfie were watching them closely

sirana was working hard at her job and helping around the hideout during her day off

andy was making hot chocolate for Chris and wrote something else on the cup for chris it said will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?

chris gasped and said" yes pick me up at seven p.m. tomorrow" he smiles and waves Bye to Andy as soon as Chris was out the room andy yells" yes!"

sirana and Alfie both said" finally"

~the next day~

around 6:56 p.m. andy was dressed up and picked chris up at his dorm entrance and chris was dressed up nicely

they went to a fast food place for their date and both of them got hamburgers and fries Andy got a soda and chris got a diet Coke it was a calm and relaxing date

they chatted and laughing soon they finish eating dinner and went for a walk in the park and having fun

Andy smiles and chris was enjoying himself and then chris said" andy?"

"yes chris?" said Andy

Chris reply " are we on a date?"

Andy said" if you want it to be a date then yes"

Chris smiles and said" just checking Andy this is the first time I ever been on a date without being pressured"

andy smiles and said" we still got a few minutes before i have to dropped you off at your dorm room do you want to get some ice cream?"

chris said" sure" then they both walk to a ice cream place and Andy order two ice cream cone chris got chocolate and andy got vanilla ice cream

they were enjoying themselves even more a few minutes later andy dropped Chris off at his dorm room

they said goodbye to each other before Andy could left chris gave Andy his phone number to call or text him for another date sometime

Andy smiles and waving bye to chris he got home in a good mood and sirana and alfie knew that the date went amazing little while longer everyone else went to sleep in bed.

to be continued...


	3. graduation and moving in

after few years after dating Chris was graduating college Andy and his friend and his younger sister we're coming to the graduation

on the day of the graduation Andy got dressed up and sirena was putting on a dress and makeup, Alfie close the shop for today so they piled into the car and started driving

Chris was getting nervous but soon he saw three familiar people sitting down waving at him and he started coming down

the graduation ceremony went on wonderful after it was over they went out to eat at a restaurant celebrating andy had a surprise for chris

Andy said" chris there's something i want to ask you "

Chris said" yes? Andy"

andy pulled out a box and gives it to Chris who opened the box showing a key

" what is this key for Andy?" said Chris

Andy said" Chris I want you to move in with me" he was blushing a bit as he said that

Chris gasped in surprise and thanks for a few minutes before giving him his answer " yes I'll move in with you Andy" then he hugs Andy and smiles

sirena was clapping and alfie was very happy for his friend

after a few days chris has officially moved in with his boyfriend, Andy's sister and friend

everyone love this arrangement Chris gets the guest room as his room

to be continued...


End file.
